Line of Auel
The most infamous name in the Graal Military world, the name is given only to the leaders of the military world. Those who carry the name automatically have command over the Sentinels , the guards of Auel. They are also given the knowledge and powers of previous Auels. Coupled with their existing influence and followers necessary to be given the name, a man who bears the name Auel is extremely powerful. Characteristics The ruthless tactics used to establish the line's power and reputation have warped the name Auel with "tyrant". On several occasions, Auels have used their troops and power to brutally crush small guilds with the potential of someday becoming competition. Graal warfare was invented by the Line of Auel to demoralize guild leaders and either force them to quit or give up leading their guilds. Auels employ warfare and their vast number of troops to make leaders give up hope. After they have quit, they absorb the victim's troops into their own armies. If the opposing guild leader remains, they are humiliated and forced to join Auel's army at the lowest rank. If warfare fails to demoralize a leader sufficiently, the leader's officers and friends are banned, but the leader is spared to watch all his members disappear. The ideology of "the end outweighs the means", has led to members of the line to break off such as Auel Kusan. A series of wars that are known as "State Rebellions" were fought between Auel Vist and Auel Kusan leading the major factions of the opposing sides. The war ended with Auel Vist disappearing after the Rebellion was quelled. Auel Kusan left for Delteria shortly after. Regardless of ideology, each individual who bears the name is undoubtedly charismatic and is able to easily gain the loyalty of others for their own purposes. After Auel Vist's decline, many individuals have claimed to be part of the line of Auel without being appointed, and lacked the previous qualifications of being State Generals. Individuals The Six Auels: * 1. Auel Vist - Also known as Führer Auel. * 2. Auel Faulkner Kusan - State General who requested the name of the second Auel. * 3. Sherlock Auel Holmes - State General who was given the name in order to gain control of the state. This was done to maintain the purity of The State after the disappearance of Führer Auel. * 4. Auel Vulnus Kusan Mendacium Consilim - State General who took on the name Auel and was later given approval by Auel Vist due to his quality. * 5. Morzan Auel Kazakov - State General who served and led the State on several occasions. * 6. Xinke Auel Magnus - Last State General who took Auel's name, after much struggle with him. Was declared the most deserving of the title of Auel. New Generation Auels: * 7. Auel Rohan - State General given the name alongside Auel Aga sometime after the July 21st catastrophe in order to attempt raising a new State. * 8. Auel Aga - State General given the name alongside Auel Rohan sometime after the July 21st catastrophe in order to attempt raising a new State. Resents being appointed to the line. Claimants and False Auels * Auel Logan - Mysteriously given the name by Auel Vist, possibly on recommendation of newer Auels Aga and Rohan. * Auel Kevlar Vaughn (Former) - State General who took the name to gain further control over the military community to aid his effort in restoring it, was later given approval by Auel Xinke. Officially relinquished himself of the name on December 23rd, 2016. * Auel Maddox (Rescinded) - Given the name by Auel Morzan in December 2016. Morzan recinsed the Auelship within a week. * 0. King Auel - The Royal Guard. Quit and gave the name to Captain of the guard, Cordias, beginning the line of Auel. (Never existed, a myth made made up by Imperians to discredit Auel Vist who is the original Auel).